


Soft

by KoscheiSigma



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheiSigma/pseuds/KoscheiSigma
Summary: Fjord and Caleb romance





	Soft

Soft…It wasn’t what he was expecting, but there it was on Caleb’s face. So very soft and relaxed, as if the burden of the world had been lifted off of the wizard’s shoulders just for a moment, to marvel at the beauty of the grove in front of them. Fjord like the softness around the blue eyes that always seemed to look away, ashamed, or harden when something goes sideways, or even when Caleb’s past was brought painfully forward. Right now…Caleb was just…soft.

And it was beautiful.

Caleb glanced to Fjord, the softness retreating, ducking behind the mask the wizard had to keep up…or wanted to keep up. The subtle darkness pushed any light from Caleb’s face and the softness was gone. Such a tender moment…vanished.

Fjord couldn’t help but stare as Caleb gave him a quizzical look, pushing his longer red hair out of his face.

“Fjord? Something the matter?” Caleb asked in his quiet voice, testing, seeking, almost as if he wanted to please, without being intrusive.

“Uh. No. Sorry, just lost in thought. Sure is pretty here.” Fjord smiled, blinking a bit, turning his head away to look at the grove made up of clear quartz crystal and pale white leafed trees.

“Ja. Think this is one of the stranger places we’ve been.” Caleb relaxed, looking at the grove, watching Nott and Jester peer at a crystal twice the size of Caduceus. “The Wild Mother must be pleased about this?”

“Hhum? Oh…ah…I guess. Cad might know. I’m not sure…I’m still, y’know, figuring it all out.” Fjord shrugged, easing down the path carefully.

“Ah. How is that going? Quiet the transformation you underwent.” Caleb picked his path, following Fjord’s steps.

“I’m still searching for answers…but I don’t feel like I’m drowning. I feel safe. Comfortable. She guides me…Caduceus too. I feel like…a new me. A better me.” Fjord nodded, stepping down the steep embankment.

“Ja. I imagen so. I’m glad you found that better you.” Caleb nodding, then gasped as he slipped, stumbling forward.  
  
Fjord reached back and caught the thinner man, an equal measure of surprise crossing their faces as they slid a few inches down the path. When they came to a standstill, Caleb gave a shaky laugh.  
  
“Thank you, Fjord.” Caleb gave a wary smiled as he tenderly stood upright.  
  
“Of course, Caleb.” Fjord rumbled softly, ever so gently pushing Caleb into a better upright position.

Their eyes met for a moment.

Oh.

The softness was back.

Beautiful.

There was a gentle moment of stillness between them before Jester’s voice cut through the grove.

“Hey, you two! Come on. Nott and I found a crystal flower you gotta see!” Jester called from further down the path.  
  
Caleb blinked first, before turning his head towards Jester, pulling away from Fjord. “Ja. Alright.” He called, slipping away from the half-orc. “Don’t touch it…who knows what it does?”  
  
“That’s true.” Nott agreed easily enough. “Strange flowers might fuck us all up.”

Fjord watched Caleb wander down the path carefully as the cool wind teased a gentle sweetness about them. Fjord inhaled slowly, a smile crossing his face as he followed suit after the group.


End file.
